


【澈.特云/all云】醉酒的金云云

by DanceInTheCloud



Series: 【all云】那就一起爱吧 [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, abline - Freeform, all云, yeteuk, 澈云 - Freeform, 特云 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceInTheCloud/pseuds/DanceInTheCloud
Summary: ⚠️警告 极度ooc和pwp⚠️⚠️勿上升真人⚠️本質all云这篇主澈云特云食用请注意————————————靈感來自AQ大大的抱抱非常喜歡那篇总是不自觉的脑补可能的发展
Relationships: All云 - Relationship, Kim Heechul/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, 澈云 - Relationship, 特云
Series: 【all云】那就一起爱吧 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643851
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	【澈.特云/all云】醉酒的金云云

今晚的演唱会 金钟云玩得很开心  
连回到饭店了 还是兴致高昂  
久违的9个人一起  
虽然金希澈只是在后台 但还是让他很满足  
洗完澡之后  
拉着两个哥哥一起喝酒

金钟云平常不太碰酒精  
更别提主动找人喝  
喝醉酒的金钟云 特别可爱  
会软软地撒娇 讨亲亲 要抱抱 还要人哄睡觉  
可惜他醉酒的次数太少…  
难得这回主动送上门 两个哥哥当然乐意奉陪

果然… 这会儿喝醉酒的小人儿  
又开始撒娇了  
舌头不受控制 讲话黏黏糊糊的  
伸长手臂 对着两个哥哥说  
"哥～～抱～～～"

朴正洙和金希澈对视一眼  
"要哪个哥呀？"

金钟云静静的看着眼前两个人  
然后眉眼弯弯的说  
"独特～～～～～"

朴正洙温柔的笑开了  
走向前 抱起可爱的弟弟  
还附带转了个圈  
乐的金钟云眼睛都瞇成一条线

"呀！ 我呢？我不是哥吗？"

金钟云转头愣愣的看向金希澈  
再度露出猫咪般的微笑  
"希峰～～亲亲～～～"

金希澈挑衅的看了朴正洙一眼  
然后一把搂过还在对方怀里的金钟云  
对着脸颊就是个响亮的bobo  
再来…眼睛… 鼻子… 嘴巴…  
甜软的嘴唇总是让他迷恋至际

不愿金钟云被独占  
朴正洙也凑了过去

"我们云云不要哥了吗…为什么只让希澈亲呢…"

被吻到有点昏沉沉的金钟云  
听到朴正洙略带委屈的声音  
迷迷糊糊的转过头  
看到大哥哥正用伤心的眼神看着自己  
连忙离开金希澈的怀抱 搂上朴正洙

"怎么会呢～云云是向特葵呀～"  
在大哥哥的脖子蹭了蹭  
然后也吻上了朴正洙的唇

看着刚刚还在怀里的宝贝  
转眼就被腹黑的亲估拐走  
金希澈翻了个白眼 幼稚的较量开始

"那我呢 不爱我吗?"

"爱呀～爱希峰～"

"那跟特儿比呢～ 你最爱谁?"

"都爱～"

"不行！一定要选一个！"

"不能都爱吗？"

"不行！"

金钟云的脑袋本就因为酒精 而运作迟缓  
刚刚又被吻的迷迷糊糊  
听到金希澈直接的否定  
一下子被砸懵了  
迷茫的看向朴正洙  
发觉他也一脸玩味的看着自己  
不禁停下动作  
慢慢垂下头  
眼神盯着地板……

。  
。  
。

金钟云这个人 看似不好相处  
但一旦亲近了 就会知道这他有多柔软  
对于深爱的亲友  
总是捧着一颗赤诚的心以待  
久而久之 吸引身边的朋友不自觉的爱上他  
首当其冲的  
就是朝夕相处 携手度过大小难关的队友们  
而他 也爱着他们

说金钟云花心也不对  
他从来没把这份爱定义为爱情

金钟云十分珍惜队友  
对每一个人都倾尽真心  
说白点  
就是他对大家的爱是一样的

大家都站在同一个起跑点 机会均等  
但一旦有人刻意示好亲近  
这份平衡 可能就会被打破  
因此大家心照不宣的维持  
享受着属于自己的那份特别

直到某次意外  
不小心洩露的心声…  
不愿机会被抢先的众人…  
这个秘密才得以流出

还记得当时金钟云整个人的懵逼状态  
他不懂他们之间的感情 怎么就变成了爱情

但后来冷静下来细想  
这些年的陪伴 感情界定早就越来越模糊…  
只是他从来没往这方面想过而已

金钟云尴尬了好长一段时间  
完全不知道怎么面对众人  
非要选一个 他真的选不出来  
像以前一样 当作没这回事  
又担心让人会错意 无形间伤了人  
实在不晓得该怎么办  
金钟云干脆没必要 就不跟大家交流  
回到宿舍 就是窝回房间  
想着时间久了… 也许就没事了…

原本感情确实是这样 既然无法如愿  
那就讓它慢慢随着時間被平抚  
一切深埋内心 大家继续当好队友

但金钟云的世界 suju占了大半  
刻意的疏远 代表没有人可以陪伴  
而他 是那么害怕寂寞的人

渐渐  
金钟云脸上的笑容越来越少  
人也越来越安静………

大家着急了  
谁也没想到一场突如其来的告白  
最后受伤的 反而是彼此最在意的那个人  
在几次讨论之后  
下了个疯狂的决定 一～起～爱！  
看似不可思议  
但在没说破的那几年里  
不就是这样度过的吗  
除了当事人之外 大家都心知肚明

所以这份关系 在他们的半强迫下  
变成了爱情  
大家继续享受着属于自己的那份爱  
只是偶尔  
真的很偶尔  
还是会介意 在金钟云的心理 究竟谁比较重

。  
。  
。

其实金希澈刚刚的问题  
只是看醉酒的金钟云太可爱 故意逗他的  
只要金钟云软软撒几个娇  
嘟个嘴 萌萌眨个眼  
就过了

当然内心也是小小期待  
会不会趁着酒醉 而得到答案  
谁知道玩过头 逗出事来了…………

金钟云低着头不说话  
两个哥哥以为他是呆呆在苦恼怎么回答  
还相视笑了一下  
但没多久 就传来苦涩微弱的声音

"不能…都爱吗……"

两人惊讶的看向金钟云  
发现斗大的泪珠 一颗颗滴到了地板  
完了！

"是我太自私了吧…"

小小的人儿 自责的坐在床上 无声哭泣  
像是被抛弃般 孤独无助

两人心疼死了  
朴正洙赶紧把弟弟抱入怀中 拼命安抚  
金希澈也是急急得 在金钟云耳旁不停解释  
两人突然庆幸  
因为常年主持而累积的功力  
哄人逗笑的话语 是一刻也没停过

终于  
怀里的人冷静了下来  
两人就静静地抱着金钟云  
让他感受到温暖和爱意

过了好一阵子  
金钟云一点动静也没有  
以为小人儿哭一哭睡着了  
正要把人抱回床上躺好  
就听见金钟云小声的说

"我想要哥哥爱我……"

"甚么？"  
以为自己听错了

金钟云抓着朴正洙的衣服  
额头抵着他的胸膛  
小脸红噗噗的说

"我想要哥哥们爱我……"

两人对视了一下  
这是…因禍得福？

。  
。  
。

心情放松下来 加上弟弟的主动  
哥哥们开始启动腹黑模式

"我们云云想要哥哥怎么爱你呀？"  
金希澈边说 还坏心眼的戳了一下金钟云的腰

金钟云扭了一下  
把脸埋得更低  
"想要…想要哥哥……"

"想要哥哥干嘛呢？:

"……亲我……"

"刚刚不是亲过了吗？"

"……还要……"

金钟云的脸红得跟番茄似的  
平常这事 就很少自己主动  
偶尔表露出想要的心  
马上就被化身为狼的哥哥弟弟给吞了  
哪像现在……  
一边想着 头越埋越低

朴正洙好笑的把人从怀里捞出来  
然后温柔的诱导着

"要亲哪呢？这里吗？"  
温热的嘴唇 轻轻吻上了额头  
"还是这里呢？"  
又亲了亲脸颊

金希澈则在金钟云的耳边哈气  
伸舌轻轻舔过耳窝  
"这里也要吗？"

"…嗯…… "  
金钟云因为哥哥的亲吻 发出呢喃

"云云要说清楚唷～ 还要哥哥亲哪呢？"

在两个哥哥的温柔攻势下  
金钟云渐渐放松

"嘴巴也要…"

朴正洙吻了过去 轻柔的舔着唇瓣  
再探进口腔挑逗

喘息间 金钟云继续呢喃  
"脖子…脖子也要……"

金希澈一寸寸的吻着脖子  
舌头在喉结处打了几个转 再张口咬住

"啊………"  
舌头在口腔里被吸吮  
脖子也被炙热的吻细密亲着  
金钟云发出舒服的叹息  
享受两个哥哥的爱意

只是舌都要被吸麻了  
脖子也被吻遍了  
就是不见两个哥哥有下一步行动

"嗯～～"  
金钟云不耐的发出声音 扭了扭身体

"还要～"

"哪里呢？"  
朴正洙一边亲 一边温柔的诱惑着  
"云云说出来 哥哥们一定满足唷～"

"嗯…这里…"  
被吻得舒服的金钟云眯起眼睛  
伸手把宽大的背心领口往下扯开  
露出胸前两颗诱人红点

"这里…  
这里也要哥亲…"

金希澈迅速含住一边红果  
然后伸手掐住另外一颗  
朴正洙只好转向后背  
撩起背心 沿着脊椎一点一点亲上去

"啊～～  
希峰……独特……"

金希澈把两个小红点逗弄的又涨又立后  
向下亲吻小腹  
顺带把碍事的背心给脱了  
舌头在肚脐里舔了一下  
引来怀中人的轻颤  
朴正洙则是对着漂亮的蝴蝶骨又啃又咬  
手轻轻抚摸着敏感的纤腰

"啊……好舒服……哥…  
还要…往下…下面也要………"

金希澈掰开金钟云的腿  
手由膝盖内侧慢慢抚摸上去  
薄薄的睡裤 阻挡不了手掌以及唇舌的热度  
金钟云觉得 抚过的地方 都烫到要烧起来了  
朴正洙的攻势则回到了嘴唇  
吸吮着薄薄的红唇  
然后舌尖探入扫过牙龈  
再与里头的小舌不停纠缠  
手隔着睡裤  
将软嫩的屁股搓揉成不同形状

两个哥哥温柔细密的挑逗  
让金钟云被情欲欺负的眼角发红  
但主要地方却一直得不到缓解

"哥～～哥～～～"  
不耐的扭着腰  
眼眶蒙上一层水雾  
连带喊出来的话语都带着哭腔

"怎么啦？云云"

"哥～～～要～～～～"

"哪里要呀？"

"…小钟云…小钟云也要…  
小钟云…想要哥摸摸……"

"没问题 只要云云说了 哥哥就会做唷"

金希澈伸手探进金钟云的睡裤里  
隔着内裤摸上翘起的挺立

"嗯啊………"

"舒服吗～云云？"

'舒服……"

"告诉哥哥 要怎样更舒服呢～"

"嗯……啊………快一点…用力一点……  
让……让小钟云…小钟云射…好不好……"

金希澈隔着裤子 亲了下高耸的顶端  
接着开始加快手上的频率  
套弄的快感 加上布料的摩擦  
让小钟云兴奋的越来越大

"嗯……嗯………"  
金钟云喘息越来越急促  
狭长的双眼微瞇  
美丽的天鹅颈 拉出诱人的弧度  
瞬间的紧绷之后 一声低哑叹息溢出  
金钟云全数洩在了内裤里头

意识慢慢回笼  
金钟云睁开双眼  
看着还在温柔亲吻自己的两个哥哥  
心中一片柔软…

轻轻伸手把他们推开  
舔了下嘴唇 露出狡黠的笑容

"换云云帮哥舒服好不好～"

将两人拉往床边站好  
然后连同内裤 把裤子一起往下一拉  
露出两根高高翘起的肉棒  
金钟云坐在床上 抬眼看了两个哥哥  
然后伸手握住  
看到两个哥哥满足的神情  
再伸舌舔舐  
像个贪心的小孩 无法抉择要甚么口味的棒棒糖  
把右手上的舔的晶亮 又转头含住左手的  
一边舔 还不时抬眼看向哥哥

金钟云如此主动服务的样子太过刺激  
两人很快就兴奋充血

似乎觉得这样不够  
把两个哥哥又拉近了些  
两根肉棒靠在一起  
试图用嘴一次含住  
但无奈目标物太大 小嘴只堪堪含住了前端  
只好唇舌在两根之间不断游走  
用灵巧的舌头逗弄着前端  
然后选择其中一根专心抚慰  
一手则套弄被冷落的另一根

金钟云不断吞吐手上的分身  
用舌头描绘出它的形状  
舌尖轻轻打转  
然后大口含下  
手不时搓揉囊袋 再划过会阴

身下的刺激  
让朴正洙忍不住伸手抓住埋在自己胯间的头  
金钟云见状  
加速手上的套弄 小嘴更卖力地吸着

因为持续张大的嘴巴  
囤积的口水 渐渐从嘴角滑落  
配上乖顺贴额的黑发  
蒙着水雾的双眼  
金钟云整个人看起来  
就象是堕落情慾的天使 纯洁又淫靡

在金钟云不停的刺激下  
朴正洙低吼一声 直接射在弟弟的嘴里  
金钟云乖乖的全数吞下

看着金钟云吞咽时滚动的喉头  
和舔唇的动作  
金希澈觉得胯下更硬了  
转过金钟云的头 正对着自己的欲望  
低沉的说着  
"云云 该换哥了吧"

金钟云看了眼金希澈  
然后长大嘴巴 深深含住眼前的炙热

嘶…  
金希澈舒服的仰头倒吸一口气

双手捧着金希澈发胀的肉棒前后撸动  
嘴巴不断吸吮  
紧致温热的感觉  
让等候多时的金希澈不能自己  
扶着金钟云的头 就开始顶胯  
只是动作不敢太大 怕弄疼宝贝弟弟

随着时间越久 金钟云的嘴有点发酸  
秉着想快点帮哥哥口出来的心  
努力再张大嘴巴 包复着柱身不停吞吐  
更是主动深喉好几次

这下金希澈完全控制不住冲动了  
压住金钟云的头 开始疯狂抽送  
顶到深处时的不适感 让金钟云呼吸不顺  
喉咙不自觉的缩紧 则让金希澈爽到不行  
幾番顶撞之后 终于射了出来

瞬间的窒息感 加上湧入的精液  
呛得金钟云一阵咳嗽  
金希澈连忙抽出来  
但还没发洩完全的液体  
就直直的喷在金钟云的脸上

小脸因为剧烈咳嗽 呛得红噗噗的  
微张的嘴边 还有没吞下去的白浊  
现在连脸颊.睫毛.头发上 都沾上了星星点点  
始作俑者看呆了…

朴正洙瞪了金希澈一眼  
然后拿起旁边的衣服帮金钟云擦拭  
一边温柔的拍背安抚

"云云～ 对不起啊…… 哥刚刚太激动了…  
你还好吗？有没有不舒服？"  
回过神的金希澈 赶忙跟宝贝认错

金钟云从咳嗽中缓过来  
抬起湿漉漉的双眸 安慰金希澈  
"我没事……没关系……"  
舌头意犹未尽的舔了一下  
"而且哥的很好吃～"

朴正洙和金希澈吞了下口水  
看着眼前的小人儿  
头发凌乱 眼角嫣红  
双眸含泪 嘴唇红肿  
顶着乖巧的眼神 说着情色的话语  
饶是刚刚才射过 似乎又硬了起来…

小人儿继续无意识的勾人  
甜甜的笑着  
撒娇的说

"独特～希峰～～  
换云云了吧 云云也想要～～"

主动把裤子脱了  
跪趴在床上 翘起小屁股

"云云这里已经湿了喔～"  
说完还把腰塌的更低  
扭了扭屁股 想让哥哥看得更清楚

眼前的的情色画面  
让两个哥哥彻底呆住  
平时对这事总是害羞 要人诱哄的弟弟  
现在居然如此主动  
眼睛直直地盯着眼前的风景  
呼吸变得沉重急促

醉酒的金钟云 简直就是勾人的妖精  
慢慢勾得人心痒痒  
然后甘愿献出魂魄 永远沉沦

金钟云见两个哥哥没反应  
以为他们不相信自己

"哥～～是真的啊～"

伸出一根手指到嘴里 舔得又湿又亮之后  
在穴口转了个圈 就直接插进去

"啊～～～～～  
嗯…里面软软的… 黏黏的…嗯……啊……"

屁股随着手指摆动  
金钟云又伸出了一根  
一边喘息一边慢慢戳弄  
"啊～～～好涨……可是好舒服啊……"

金钟云完全进入了自己的世界  
已经不管后面哥哥的反应了  
独自抠弄着后头  
两根不够 再加入一指  
手指在里头来回抽送  
带出湿润的肠液  
双眼迷蒙 诱人的呻吟伴随喘息不断洩出

朴正洙和金希澈觉得  
今天发生的事 绝对值得两人回味一辈子…

云云在我们面前自己插着小穴  
还玩得很爽  
两人看得口干舌燥 对视了一眼  
把握机会！

一前一后来到金钟云的身边  
朴正洙抓住正玩的爽歪歪的小人  
把他的手抽出来  
惹得金钟云迷茫的回头  
看见是朴正洙  
不禁委屈控诉

"独特……你欺负我……"  
眼泪都快掉下来了

朴正洙连忙哄道  
"云云～ 哥是要让你更舒服～"

感受到空虚的小穴 不满的扭了扭屁股  
小脸委屈的皱了起来  
"你骗人！"

看着欲求不满发脾气的弟弟  
朴正洙的手赶紧探了进去  
已经扩张过的小穴 三根手指轻松没入  
感受到后穴重新被填满  
金钟云满足的叹了口气

朴正洙觉得再忍下去 自己要疯了  
明明醉了酒 跟小孩一样 爱撒娇  
偏偏做出来的事 又这么色情  
懵懵懂懂 勾引人不自知 简直要命

压住冲动 手耐心在里面抠挖  
确定完全扩张好之后 迅速把手抽出去  
在小人儿再次回头之前  
把自己的分身顶了进去

"啊～～～～～～～"

不同于手指  
肿胀的炙热完全填满后穴  
小穴收缩还可以感受到那东西的跳动  
爽的金钟云抖了一下

朴正洙一面控制着慢慢的抽送  
一面揉着软嫩的的屁股  
"云云舒服吗？"

"啊…舒服…好舒服～～～  
独特…好棒～～～"

不甘心注意力全被朴正洙分走  
金希澈钻到金钟云身下  
探头舔舐胸前两颗小红果  
用力吸着 将乳头拉长  
还用指甲不断抠弄着另一边的乳尖

"啊～～希峰…希峰…"

上下都被人照顾着  
腰随着朴正洙的抽送不停摆动  
胸也主动送到金希澈的嘴前

随着屁股与胯间的拍打声越来越大  
速度越来越快  
金钟云的前端也开始分泌出液体  
金希澈见状 转移阵地  
对着小钟云又舔又吸  
因为刚刚不小心把金钟云弄难受了  
金希澈吞吐的非常卖力  
务必让弟弟忘记刚刚的不愉快

"啊……啊……啊………"  
后头被人塞满  
前面又被包复  
两种刺激不断作用  
突然全身颤抖 抽了一口气  
"啊～～～～～～"  
金钟云终于忍不住射了出来  
朴正洙见弟弟泄了  
也再用力抽插十几下后  
掏出来 射在金钟云的腿根

金希澈起身  
把高潮后的金钟云抱起来 跨坐在自己身上  
一遍一遍的吻着 等待金钟云缓过来

被哥哥温柔亲吻的金钟云慢慢回神  
感受身下传来的炙热和硬度  
就扶着金希澈的肩 提起小屁股 慢慢往下坐

"嗯……云云………"  
随着前端被挤入  
身下传来的触感 绞得金希澈倒吸一口气  
明明刚刚才做过一轮  
但后穴依然紧致  
强忍住想要直接贯穿的慾望  
慢慢扶着金钟云的胯往下  
谁知金钟云 竟然咬着唇 深吸一口气  
直接放松身体 坐了下去

"啊～～～～～～～～"  
两道声音同时传出

瞬间的充实  
让金钟云整个人无力的趴在金希澈身上  
大口的喘着气  
金希澈也不好受  
穴肉紧紧吸附在肉棒上 爽得他想直接开干  
但还是咬紧牙关 轻拍着金钟云的背 等他适应

看见金希澈忍耐的样子  
金钟云抬手 轻轻抚过他额头上的汗  
然后扶着对方的肩 开始慢慢动胯  
但后穴的酸胀 还是让他皱起了眉头

"嗯……云云……别急……"  
金希澈粗喘着气  
爱怜的亲吻金钟云皱起的眉眼

后者摇摇头 回吻了金希澈的唇  
"没关系…不…不会痛…就是…有点…涨…"  
然后双手环绕过金希澈的脖子  
脸趴在他的肩上撒娇磨蹭

"哥让云云舒服 云云也想让哥舒服  
可是云云没力气了 希峰要自己动喔～～"

还有什么比小妖精黏在身上  
软萌地叫人操他 来的兴奋

金希澈不停的向上挺腰  
将自已的肉棒不断挤进深处  
每一下都撞击到金钟云的敏感点  
惹得金钟云只能无力的坐在哥哥身上  
随着金希澈每一下挺腰 被撞得往上抛起  
然后又重重落下  
一次比一次深  
一次比一次疯狂

"啊～～～～  
希峰…不行了…我不行了……"

"云云等我～"

金希澈换个姿势 将人放回床上  
抬起金钟云的双腿架在肩上 再度挺身进去  
不断加快速度 像打桩一般  
死命将自己钉到金钟云的身体里

"啊～～～啊～～～啊～～～  
希峰……太快…太快了……不行…不行……"

"云云再等等"  
金希澈咬着牙 再用力顶撞十几下

"啊～～～～～～"  
两人同时达到了高潮

这回金钟云是真的累了  
瞇着眼躺在床上不想动  
然而  
两个哥哥还不打算放过 今天格外诱人乖巧的他

帮金钟云稍微清洁刚刚欢愉留下的痕迹后  
朴正洙俯了上去  
温柔的吻着金钟云

"云云 刚刚舒服吗？"

"嗯…舒服……"  
金钟云拖着气音 软软的回答

"那…哥哥让你更舒服好不好？"

金钟云微微睁开眼 疑惑的看着大哥哥

"我们一起更舒服好不好  
我们三个人 都会很舒服喔～～"

金希澈也加入诱哄行列  
"对呀 云云～不是要哥哥爱你吗  
让哥哥们更爱你好不好～"

脑袋还没恢复运转  
只能迷茫的望着眼前两个人  
虽然累到不行  
但本能里 是对哥哥的信赖和依恋  
抬起双手  
慢慢露出微笑  
"好～～我最爱哥哥了～～～"  
‘  
朴正洙将金钟云抱到自己身上跨坐着  
把刚刚又硬起来的分身  
再次插入金钟云的身体里  
已经被操过2轮的小穴  
这回很快的适应异物的侵入  
一张一合的收缩吞吐着

"…嗯……"  
还是有些无力的金钟云 只能发出细细的呢喃

朴正洙爱怜的吻着身前的人  
轻咬 哈气 舔舐  
逗弄敏感的耳朵  
吸吮灵巧的小舌  
胯也不断温柔的顶送  
慢慢一点一滴的 再次挑起金钟云的欲望

"嗯…嗯……嗯～～啊～～～啊～～～"  
直到呻吟声再度传出来  
朴正洙知道金钟云准备好了  
抱着人向后躺  
让金钟云趴在自己身上

这时金希澈从金钟云的身后贴过来  
手上涂满润滑液  
对着眼前两人交合的地方  
慢慢探进一根手指头

"啊～～～～～～～～"  
嘶哑的呻吟 伴随着疼痛 从金钟云的嘴巴洩出  
紧皱的眉头  
还有硬生生被逼出来的眼泪  
金钟云全身紧绷  
身下的两个人都不敢乱动  
只能不断安抚亲吻  
手一遍一遍的温柔抚摸

待金钟云慢慢喘息过后  
朴正洙观察着他的表情 然后眼神示意金希澈  
得到暗示  
金希澈开始慢慢的移动手指  
不断向深处探进  
稍微左右按压  
再轻轻旋转抠挖

"嗯……"  
金钟云还是有点紧张 不安的想要向前逃开  
但被朴正洙抓住了身体 无法动弹  
扭了扭胯想要躲避刺激  
反而加剧了后穴的感受

随着手指在里面慢慢扩张  
小穴渐渐适应  
金钟云的表情也开始放松  
后头被撑到极致  
似乎…还有点舒服……

金希澈又再伸入第二指

"啊～～～～～～～"  
被撕开的感觉依旧  
但因为有前一次经验 稍微好了一些  
金钟云深呼吸几次  
努力调整自己的状态  
放松后穴 方便手指在里头活动

等到穴肉再度变软 第三指跟着插入

"嗯～～～～～"  
这次金钟云放松的很快  
享受肿胀之后带来的快感

金希澈的三指 在后穴里头不断开疆闢土  
朴正洙也开始慢慢顶胯  
手指进来时 带来的挤压 简直舒爽到不行  
不断调整呼吸 才能压下想要尽情抽插的念头

见金钟云已经适应  
金希澈抽出手指来  
突如其来的空虚 让金钟云睁开迷蒙的双眼

"云云 放松喔～ 哥也要进去了"

还没从迷茫回过神  
就觉一根又大又粗的东西硬是挤进了后穴

"！！！！！！！"  
金钟云身体紧绷的大大弓了起来  
双手紧紧掐住朴正洙的手臂  
仰着头张大嘴巴  
整个人像定格般僵在那

不断强迫自己吸气吐气吸气吐气…  
不停的深呼吸之后  
才慢慢缓过来  
再次低下头 泪水已经布满整脸

完全不同于手指的大小  
痛得金钟云低声啜泣  
眼泪更是一颗一颗不断掉落  
因为过于紧张 后穴频频紧缩  
反而更加疼痛

"云云～ 云云放松～ 乖～ 放松～"

朴正洙心疼的捧着金钟云的脸 不停的亲吻  
金希澈也不敢乱动  
只能伸手轻柔的安抚金钟云

情绪平复后  
金钟云慢慢深呼吸  
努力放松身体  
金希澈感觉到穴肉不再死命绞紧  
便继续慢慢深入  
直到进到不能再挤时才停下  
三人同时松了一口气

两根肉棒同时在里头的感觉 不是一加一等于二  
放大n倍的肿胀感 同样也带来了n倍的酥麻  
尤其是后穴习惯之后 开始了主动收缩  
超越平时的快感 不断侵蚀着金钟云

朴正洙和金希澈也不好受  
仅仅是刚刚那一刻的挤压感  
就让他们舒服的想射  
咬紧牙关 努力平稳呼吸  
更是一边观察着金钟云的表情  
三人第一次这样玩  
深怕把金钟云弄伤了  
看到金钟云渐渐抚平的眉头  
以及不自觉扭动的臀部  
两人才放下心来  
对视一眼后  
金希澈开始试着慢慢顶胯

"嗯……嗯……啊……啊………"  
金钟云的喘息声越来越大  
金希澈的速度也越来越快  
一声声呻吟不断传出来  
在朴正洙也开始小幅度的抽送之后  
叫声越来越大  
沙哑宛转的声音在房间里回荡  
还伴随着两道粗喘的呼吸声  
淫荡得让人血脉喷张

被紧紧塞满的后穴  
柱身每次擦过内壁  
都让金钟云兴奋的想尖叫  
大腿不自觉的发抖  
整个人无力的趴在朴正洙身上  
自己的欲望也完全勃起  
正好紧贴在两人的小腹之间  
随着腰不断被撞击  
也不停得被摩擦刺激

小穴随着情事 分泌的肠液越来越多  
穴肉也越发柔软  
两根肉棒 比一开始 再更进去了不少  
两个哥哥抽插的频率 也越来越快

"啊……好大…好涨……啊～～～太多～太多了……"  
后穴的快感太强烈  
金钟云已经无法承受

"不要了…哥～ 不要了…受不了…呜……  
哥～～哥～～～"  
只剩破碎无助的哭声

"云云不舒服吗？"

"太多了…呜……好满…好深……  
呜…不要……不要……会…会……啊～～～～～～～"

"会甚么呀？"

"呜…不要了……云云会…会坏掉…  
呜……云云会坏掉～～～～"

金钟云被情慾冲昏的话语  
让两个哥哥更加激动  
不断加大身下的力道  
随着抽插的时间  
小穴也被越撑越大  
两人几乎每下都顶到头

"嗯啊～～～～啊～～～～"  
金钟云的敏感点被一次次的碾过  
灭顶的快感不断袭来  
大脑一片空白 只知道不停的呻吟  
似乎只有这样  
才可以减缓那让他不知如何是好的快感

"啊～～～～～～！！！！！"  
一阵抽蓄过后  
一股又一股的乳白色液体  
黏腻的喷在金钟云和朴正洙紧靠的小腹上  
但快感仍在延续  
身体里的两根肉棒没有停止侵略的动作  
呻吟变成了嘶吼  
身体不自主的抖动  
每抽插一下 都将他带到更极致的顶峰

在金钟云觉得自己要窒息在这片快感中时  
身下的两根肉棒  
竟开始疯狂加速  
金钟云的身体无法控制的剧烈痉挛起来  
口水沿着嘴边流下 双眼失神上翻  
喉咙中 只剩细细地呜咽

终于  
在金钟云被快感逼迫到接近崩溃时  
体内的两根肉棒 总算前后缴械了

。  
。  
。

金钟云彻底累翻了  
无神脱力的瘫在朴正洙身上  
神志涣散  
一动也不想动

三人抱着休息好一阵子  
享受高潮过后的馀韵

金希澈退出时  
小穴因为不满 还紧紧的扒住  
抽出来的瞬间 发出了响亮地啵声  
被塞满的后穴 瞬间减少压力  
朴正洙的 也跟着滑了出来  
随着一起出来的  
还有大量的白浊和肠液  
看着这淫靡的景象  
金希澈觉得似乎又有一股热流窜到了小腹  
不过看着被操到穴肉翻出 几乎合不拢的穴口  
以及金钟云累到不能动的样子  
深吸一口气 压下躁动

向前轻吻金钟云的头发 温柔的说着  
"云云乖～ 哥抱你去洗澡好不好～"

"…嗯……"  
勉强从喉咙挤出一个音  
然后软软地被金希澈抱去浴室清洁

朴正洙看着淩乱的床铺  
想着等会还是一起去希澈房间好了  
今晚真的太疯狂放纵了  
都忘了这还是在饭店…  
脑中闪过一瞬间的懊悔  
但只要想起金钟云刚刚的样子  
悔恨甚么的算了吧  
还是好好打扫 掩盖欢爱痕迹就是了～～

。  
。  
。

—————番外——————

夜半时分  
有个人拿着好不容易从经纪人那里骗来的卡片  
偷偷摸摸的 刷进了金钟云的房间  
屋裏一片昏暗 寂静无声  
主人应该早就睡下  
忍着偷袭的兴奋 摸着黑 慢慢往床边移动  
但高兴还不过几秒  
就发现心心念念的人居然不在这

原以为金钟云是演唱会玩太嗨  
所以早早就回房间休息  
看来并不是啊………

再联想到  
从回饭店之后 就没看到人的特哥和希澈哥  
…………  
可恶…！

**Author's Note:**

> 话说最后那个人是谁呢～～～
> 
> 喜欢的话 麻烦帮我回lofter留言唷  
> 我快肾虚了……


End file.
